Rifles (VC2)
Military rifles are semi-automatic rifles that serve as the standard firearm for most Europan nations. It is the main weapon of the Scout and Engineer classes. Engineers in Valkyria Chronicles 2, however, use Pistols instead of Rifles. Gallian Rifles Circa 1935 (valkyria Chronicles) 'Gallian' *Type: Military Rifle *Length: 869mm *Barrel Length: 432mm *Caliber: 7.92mm *Clip Size: 5 shots *Weight: 3680g A standard rifle developed by Gallia's only arms manufacturer, the National Arsenal. Created during EW1, it was issued to Gallian soldiers and saw use in combat before the war's end. By minimizing changes made to the action of existing models, developers were able to save time in realizing their design while also allowing for a wider range of uses through further customization. Its name came from its status as the first domestically designed rifle in the nation's history. Models *Gallian-1 *Gallian-2 *Gallian-3 *Gallian-4 *Gallian-1R *Gallian-3R 'Gallian-A' *Type: Military Rifle *Length: 997mm *Barrel Length: 560mm *Caliber: 7.92mm *Clip Size: 5 shots *Weight: 4620g Designed to add stopping power to the Gallian's adaptable base, the Gallian-A also uses a water-based cooling system within the action to ensure smooth rapid fire, uncommon in standard rifles. The experimental system worked better than even its designers had expected, also enhancing firing accuracy. The stock and other parts are identical to those used in the Gallian. Models *A1 *A2 *A3 *A10 *A11 *A12 *A20 'Gallian-S' *Type: Military Rifle *Length: 1049mm *Barrel Length: 613mm *Caliber: 7.92mm *Clip Size: 5 shots *Weight: 4210g Firing accuracy was the focal point when developers created this daughter to the original Gallians. Its construction is 90% identical to that of its parent. Each part was farmed out to craftsmen specializing in various fields, combining to create a finely-tuned gun. The barrel was also extended to an unusually extreme length to ensure a stable firing trajectory. Models *S1 *S2 *S3 *S10 *S11 *S12 *S20 *S1R *S10R *S20R 'Gallian-X' *Type: Military Rifle *Length: 1035mm *Barrel Length: 600mm *Caliber: 7.92mm *Clip Size: 5 shots *Weight: 4400g The Gallian underwent a major overhaul to enable the firing of specialty rounds for the Gallian-X. Those rounds unfortunately deliver a substantial shock to the entire gun body when fired, requiring reinforcement not just of the barrel, but the entire gun. As a result, the Gallian-X's gunstock was crafted from Kloden dark walnut, an exceptionally dense and resilient wood. Models *X1 *X2 *X3 *X10 *X11 *X12 *X20 Gallian Rifles Circa 1937 (Valkyria Chronicles 2) 'Gallian' *Type: Military Rifle *Clip Size: 5 shots *Range: 180 *Status Effect: None Models *Gallian-1 *Gallian-2 *Gallian-3 *Gallian-4 *Gallian-5 *Gallian-6 *Gallian-7 *Gallian-8 *Gallian-9 *Gallian-F 'Gallian-X' *Type: Military Rifle *Clip Size: 5 shots *Range: 180 *Status Effect: -Defense Models *Gallian-X-1 *Gallian-X-2 *Gallian-X-3 *Gallian-X-4 *Gallian-X-5 *Gallian-X-6 *Gallian-X-7 *Gallian-X-8 *Gallian-X-9 *Gallian-X-F 'Gallian-A' *Type: Military Rifle *Clip Size: 6 shots *Range: 180 *Status Effect: None Models *Gallian-A-1 *Gallian-A-2 *Gallian-A-3 *Gallian-A-4 *Gallian-A-5 *Gallian-A-6 *Gallian-A-7 *Gallian-A-8 *Gallian-A-9 *Gallian-A-F 'Gallian-S' *Type: Military Rifle *Clip Size: 5 shots *Range: 220 *Status Effect: None Models *Gallian-S-1 *Gallian-S-2 *Gallian-S-3 *Gallian-S-4 *Gallian-S-5 *Gallian-S-6 *Gallian-S-7 *Gallian-S-8 *Gallian-S-9 *Gallian-S-F 'Gallian-D' *Type: Military Rifle *Clip Size: 7 shots *Range: 180 *Status Effect: None Models *Gallian-D-1 *Gallian-D-2 *Gallian-D-3 *Gallian-D-4 *Gallian-D-5 *Gallian-D-6 *Gallian-D-7 *Gallian-D-8 *Gallian-D-9 *Gallian-D-F Gallian Advanced Rifles Circa 1937 (Valkyria Chronicles 2) The Advanced Rifles are more powerful rifles equipped with grenade launchers, used by Heavy Scouts in Valkyria Chronicle 2. 'Rowen' *Type: Military Rifle equipped with grenade launcher *Clip Size: 7 shots *Range: 200 *Status Effect: None Models *Rowen-1 *Rowen-2 *Rowen-3 *Rowen-4 'Rowen-A' *Type: Military Rifle equipped with grenade launcher *Clip Size: 8 shots *Range: 200 *Status Effect: none Models *Rowen-A-1 *Rowen-A-2 'Rowen-S' *Type: Military Rifle equipped with grenade launcher *Clip Size: 7 shots *Range: 250 *Status Effect: None Models *Rowen-S-1 Imperial Rifles Circa 1935 (Valkyria Chronicles) 'ZM Kar' *Type: Military Rifle *Length: 851mm *Barrel Length: 424mm *Caliber: 7.62mm *Clip Size: 5 shots *Weight: 4320g Crafted by the Empire's top arms maker, Zechmeister (ZM Corp), this rifle is one of the factors that enabled the Imperial armies to sweep across Europa. Substantially lighter than conventional rifles, the ZM Kar greatly improved unit mobility and won the thanks of those forced to carry them on their march. Its distinctive axe shape earned it the nickname "Francisca" among its users. Models *ZM Kar 1(g) *ZM Kar 2(g) 'ZM Kar B' *Type: Military Rifle *Length: 1045mm *Barrel Length: 618mm *Caliber: 7.62mm *Clip Size: 5 shots *Weight: 4730g A literal extension of the ZM Kar, this model features a longer barrel and a higher muzzle velocity. Thanks to a shock-absorbing buffer added between the action and the barrel, the user experienced substantially less recoil, which in turn led to better accuracy. Further adjustments to the construction allowed for the use of specialized rounds as well. Models *ZM Kar 3(g) *ZM Kar 4(g) *ZM Kar 5(g) *ZM Kar 6(g) *ZM Kar 7(g) *ZM Kar 8(g) *ZM Kar 9(g) 'Ruhm' *Type: Military Rifle *Length: 1477mm *Barrel Length: 1037mm *Caliber: 7.62mm *Clip Size: 20 shots *Weight: 13.5kg A specialty gun crafted by an arsenal under the Emperor's direct command and in conjunction with ZM Corp, it marries the accuracy of a sniper rifle with the power of a heavy machine gun. Its muzzle-dampening system and drum-shaped magazine together yield a fearsome, rapid-fire performance. Quite rare, Selvaria Bles was the only member of the Gallian invasion force to possess one. Named "Glory," this weapon was granted to her directly from Maximilian as a reward for her service. GRA Rifles Hervor *Type: Military Rifle *Clip Size: 5 g1-g3, 6 g11, 7 g21 *Range: 300 g1-g3, 320 g11 & g21 *Status Effect: None g1-g3 & g11, Defense Down g21 Models *g1 *g2 *g3 *g11 *g21 Trivia *As with all firearms in game, the general trend is to build a larger, heavier, more complicated, and expensive weapon that no soldier could be expected to wield and maintain effectively. This is the opposite trend of our world, though there are exceptions. Longer weapons are more accurate and can utilize more energy from the powder and therefore produce greater stopping power, but it is generally a moot point unless they are engaging each other from over 1000 yards (914.4 m). It is also interesting to note that the carbine (short rifle) came before the standard (long) rifle in Valkyria Chronicles. *The Ruhm is not a complete fit for any of the game's weapon categories. It more properly fits into the role of General Purpose Machine Gun, a role it shares with the real-life counterpart, the German MG-34. *Furthering German influence on the Gallian designs, is the Gallian rifle bearing a resemblance to the real-life Walther Arms Gewehr 41, a prototype semi-automatic rifle developed in 1941. *The Gallian-S actually bares more resembalance to the Soviet SVT-40 than the German G-41/43 series because of the long exposed barrel. *The ZM Kar B bares some resembalance to the American M-14 fitted with the modern Sage International stock. *In VC2, the Gallian-X series seems to be a variant of the Gallian-S, much unlike the original X-series which bore no resemblence to the S-series. *In VC2, Rifles, along with (Non-specialised) snipers, are very lacking in damage dealt (Dealing less damage per shot (and also per clip) than engineers pistols). This reinforces the fact that their users are indeed scouts, and not meant to be the main assault troops. Later rifles, such as the later S and D-subseries, are much more powerful. Category:Weapons